A Normal Evening At Home
by frodosbaggin
Summary: Tommy and Jason, happily married, are spending a normal evening at home together. Jason gets a hunkering for some dill pickle potato chips. After being a fearless leader and fighting against the cruelest and toughest of monsters, who know opening a bag of potato chips could prove so challenging? This is a one shot story, slash involved.


**Author's note:** Hello all! I am a bit stuck on "Far Away" at the moment, and current life events are busy. I wanted to write something that was a little more lighthearted and carefree, so I hope you enjoy this little one shot story of mine. I also want to update that I am now a published writer! Huzzah! If you are curious on the details, I've updated my profile with information there.

Enjoy this little vignette! Usual disclaimers apply that these characters do not belong to me. Slash is involved, so do not read if you are not a fan. That's the only reason this is rated M, otherwise it would be K+ for some minor profanity.

Happy reading!

* * *

Jason reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of his favorite potato chips: dill pickle flavored. It was like eating the crunchiest, freshest pickle with a hint more salt. Okay, a lot more salt, but man those things tasted good.

He walked into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Tommy. They were currently watching the reality TV show Survivor which was at commercial break. Tommy glanced over and rolled his eyes.

"Well there goes dinner," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked innocently, grasping onto the plastic bag and tugging.

Tommy gave him a meaningful look. "You know what I mean."

"I'm just gonna snack on a few."

Jason's husband snorted. "Uh-huh. Once that bag opens, there isn't such a thing as 'just a snack.' You'll devour it, and we haven't even had dinner."

Jason hid a smile. Damn, this man knew him. He continued to tug on the unyielding plastic. "I promise, this time I won't eat more than half the bag. I'll still be good for dinner."

There was a _Revlon_ commercial on the television screen with some model shaking her blond hair around, talking about how professional the color looked. Tommy's eyes were following along but his attention was glued to Jason and the crinkling sound of the bag of chips. He let out a humorless chuckle.

"That's very reassuring." Tommy's tone was flat.

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"I'm wounded."

"No, you're hungry, and I know you. I guess this will be better anyway. You won't be hungry, so that means I'll be getting my own Chinese food." Tommy's mouth lifted in a smirk, turning his head toward Jason. "All. For. Me," he enunciated.

Jason lifted his nose. He knew what that meant. "You're gonna get that nasty smelling cabbage stuff, aren't you?"

Tommy's grin widened. "Yummm."

"You aren't doing that."

Tommy shrugged, turning back toward the tube. "You won't be hungry, so I won't be needing to share."

Jason narrowed his eyes and glared at the back of his husband's head. "It's _just_ going to be a few chips. Chill, babe."

He continued to tug on the bag's plastic surface, but the amount of air they put in made it hard to get a good grip on the sides. The amount of noise he was creating was enough to draw Tommy's attention away from the television. One eyebrow lifted.

"For real?"

Jason felt defensive heat rise to his cheeks. He knew better than to answer though, and kept on against his silent and not-so-silent battle with the bag of dill pickle potato chips. Why were his fingers suddenly getting slippery? That made it so annoying.

"You've been a Power Ranger and fought against Rita and Zedd and monsters and crap, and you can't even open a _bag of chips_?"

"It's not my fault they put too much freakin' air in this thing! I can't get a grip." Jason grumbled.

Tommy let out a sigh and shook his head. "Here, let me – "

_POP!_

Dill pickle potato chips went flying everywhere, covering both men with greasy stains on their clothing and stunned expressions.

There was about two seconds of silence before Tommy burst out laughing, his face growing red with the amount of oxygen his body was using up. Jason tried to stay sour-faced. His favorite bag of potato chips now lay scattered all over themselves and the couch. A perfectly good bag of potato chips he had been looking forward to!

He tried not to, but a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. Reaching down and plucking a chip from his shirt, threw it in his mouth and chewed. Tommy's reaction, however, was contagious, and laughter soon bubbled up from Jason's throat and exploded out.

It looked like he was going to be keeping his promise about how many potato chips he was really going to be eating.


End file.
